In the process of conditioning of organic materials, for example tobacco, it is extremely important to precisely control parameters of the conditioning process, this is particularly difficult in a case of the fine particles of the organic material exposed to the thermodynamic medium of high absolute speed and high relative speed in relation to the particles being conditioned. The main problem in a such process is controlling the parameters of nonlaminar stream of mass consisting of particles of the conditioned organic material and thermodynamic medium, in respect to the particular particles of the organic material.
The other problem related with the conditioning using thermodynamic medium is the mechanical degradation of organic materials resulting in dusting related to the high friction and inter-particles interaction being a result of the relative motion of organic material particles. Swirling in a mass, fine organic material particles hit each other, this leads to particles ripping out, particles breaking down which results in dusting, and to the loss in the amount and quality of the organic material being conditioned.
There are several apparatus for conditioning of organic materials known in the state of the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,032 discloses a method and apparatus for expansion of tobacco, which is using a channel in a form of letter C, wherein tobacco is transported by hot gaseous medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,086 discloses an apparatus for continuous drying in a superheated steam. Apparatus disclosed comprises a drying chamber and an assembly of the conveyor belts transporting material being dried. Superheated steam is generated inside the drying chamber from the moisture coming from the material being dried, as a result of exposing the material to hot gas or the moisture is introduced into to the chamber from the external source of the superheated steam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,780 discloses an apparatus for expanding in volume of the cut tobacco, the apparatus comprises first unit increasing tobacco temperature and humidity to the state where tobacco particles open. Such apparatus comprises additionally separate unit for creating a thin layer of opened organic material particles in the gas atmosphere and a unit for rapid cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,843 discloses a dryer where the transport of the organic material is carried out using pneumatic means. The shape of the inlet channel is decreasing the contact of the tobacco particles with internal surfaces of the transport channel.
EP patent no. 1 033 081 discloses a method of expanding the food products or tobacco using superheated steam as transport medium.